a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of creating a setting for the centerpiece of a business, home, or personal display; more particularly, a wall panel, plaque, desk top, or ornament display.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Through thorough research, combined with information gathered from an official patent search conducted on Jun. 27, 2008, no reference to the method of the present invention was found.